terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiaggaus
Jiaggaus is the most populated planet in its native pocket dimension of Pijidraw. Its government is headed by the Jiaggaus Alliance. =History= Seeding After the Great Death, the Being created a pocket dimension, and seeded it with thirteen kinds of lifeforms native to Earth. These ranged from Mudskippers to Tardigrades. Twenty worlds received life from the Being, while the nine hundred and eighty remaining worlds started barren. With few rivals, the residents of Jiaggaus began to spread and evolve to fit the blank niches. Age of the Tribes The Age of The Tribes began with the Om, Watu, commu-roach, and the Grench rise to intelligence. The First to become tribes were the Om and Watu, as their friendship allowed them to work together and get more intelligent. The Commu-roaches began to gain little intelligence untill much later and the Grench became sophisticated in warfare and building. Many of the tribes were making alliances and working on amazing discoveries... Age of Reasoning The age of Reasoning saw the advent of the fith tribe, the Uguun; who were rised by the Om. The Uguun were rat descendants like the Grench and had many later battles alongside their cousins. This also was the dawn of the Jiaggaus Alliance, made of the Om, Grench, Uguun, and Watu. The Uguun were still young and the Tribes had their meeting with the Being that brought them to Jiaggaus. He told them many great secrets and granted onto them Great heroes from old Earth who survived the split. He also warned the tribes of a new threat of two combined barbarian tribes that will threaten their security... Age of War The age of war was made up of the many battles between the Pisemis and Musemis against the Grench, Uguun, and the Om. During this time the Grench mastered metalwork and began to build boats, which helped them in their battles. This period also witnessed the Om and the Grench discovering an island of primitive moving plants. Age of Iron During this age the Grench developed iron tools, just as the Watu developed Abbus. The Grench metal plated fleet soon came under attack by Pisemis and Musemis once more, sparking another war. After collapsing their port city and infecting most of the stragglers, the remaining Pisemis were imprisoned. What happened to the Musemis is unclear however. As the Grench crushed the foes with their superior wisdom, the plants began to attack the Uguun and Grench, forcing them off the island. Age of the Plants The moving plants began to attack the Grench and Uguun fiercely, even on Jibraw. Some plants, like the Algemis, joined forces with the creatures, in the growing war. During the fighting the Uguun vanished. As the Grench, Watu, and Om fought, they drove the hostile plants back to the island, thanks to the improved warships and vehicles of the Grench. Age of Science The age of science began with the Grench and Om invading Flozoa island, killing the leader of the plants, and severing the Florazoa from its control. With the threat defeated, the Grench worked on building a vast army of blimps and warships. They also constructed an underwater city, with submarines to carry Grench to the surface. At the end of the age the Om were taught how to make Abbus. Pre-Planetary Age The Grench soon finished their underwater colony and have begun to help the Om build towards the stars by making a space cannon. The Uguun have re-emerged and have begun to build something secret. The Commu-roaches stayed the least advaced of the tribes, but they finally have begun to use tools. The Being had fused with the universe and Nw has become the patrent god of The Grench. The Grench asked Wa-Olo lots of questions about his old home whilst a strange new scorpion evolves... Planetary Age With the launch of the Waom I, the Swah, the guardian caste of the Om, aboard were able to study the cosmos. Later a second satellite was launched, this one made to last. Soon Waom I crashed back down to Jiaggaus killing the om aboard. Before the impact they sent messages down to the Grench who launched more Swah up to Piom I so that it could be saved. The Telegraph radio was invented to communicate with the space Om, and the satellite was upgraded. Soon work began on other satellites for the Om, and a Watu was launched in space. As a second volcanic eruption occurred the alliance colonized the moons of Jiaggaus, starting with Alferno. Interplanetary Age As colonists settled Poohggaus, the volcano erupted once more, devastating Jibraw. The Om and Grench worked to heal the land, all the while studying the build up of all life. As life recovered, work on the first Pahmarv began. When the first Pahmarv was finished the Om and Grench began to create more including the Pahmarv B. With these new technologies the Allience could travel to the largest and most distant planet of the Luaggaus system and colonise it's moons. Interstellar Age As Shipyards were built on Pihggaus and the Alliance colonised it's moons, the Grench and the Om sent two spacecraft to a distant starsystem. As the Ships arrived the Grench and Om began to terraform the two most habitable moons of the closest gas giant of Ferno... After a time faster than light travel was developed, interlocking the alliance once more. =Features= Geography Jiaggaus has one large continent, which features forests, grasslands, a volcano, mountains, and a lake. This landmass is known as Jibraw; The Land. To the coasts lie several small islands, such as the Being's island. Another notable island include Flozoa island; a isle dominated by moving thinking plants, along with an isle covered in vast cliffs. Surrounding the islands and the continent is Piza-Hadr, the Endless-Ocean. Jiaggaus has five moons, two of which are volcanic, two are barren, and one is frozen. The two volcanic planets have thick atmospheres, while the barren planets have a great deal of ore and small reserves of ice. These lava planet's names are Alferno and Alasma. The frozen world has vast reserves of frozen water, making it a good colonization spot for the Watu. Unluckily the frozen world is farthest in orbit, while the volcanic moons are the closest. Jiaggaus and its moons are all located inside the Luaggaus System, as the third planet in orbit. Jiaggaus and the planet Poohggaus are within the habitable zone of their star, making them both easy homes for lifeforms. Life Many kinds of Lifeforms exist on Jiaggaus, here are a few *Florazoa-A kingdom of moving thinking plants *Terrapod-The two to three limbed order descended from Mudskippers *Aquapod-A order of aquatics descended from Mudskippers. *Tardicancer-A crustacean like family descended from Tardigrades *Pyralgae-A family of plants that feed off geothermic heat and light *Musovis-A family of herbivores descended from rats. *Muszoa-A family of herbivorous rodents. *Roachapede-A family of many legged insects descended from Cockroaches. *Piscisaves-A family of land flying fish. *Aquapiscis-Piscisave-like creatures that still live in water. *Abbaflora-Tree like plants descended from Stilt-grass. *Hydrazoa-Hydra and their descendants *Megascorpia-Large herbivorous scorpion descendants. *Aveflora-A family of floating plants *Arthrolatro-A family of Cockroach descendants *Kalliergeia-A Family of winged insects *Floden Pod-A family of mushroom like trees *Amphipiscis-A family of amphibious Watu descendants *Stilt-Grass-A family of tree like grass Many different sapient races live on Jiaggaus, such as the Om, the Watu, the Grench, the Kree Clan, the Commmu-Roaches, and the Uguun. Category:planets Category:Neo-Terra Category:Jiaggaus Category:Jiaggaus Alliance